1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to controlling and monitoring multiple processors and web enabled devices of a network that are within a secure LAN from outside the LAN without degrading the security at the edge and specifically to connecting to security cameras and security devices inside a secure LAN for monitoring and control from outside the LAN or from within another secure LAN.
2. Prior Art
In the current climate of competition and uncertainty, and because of the critical role computers and networked devices play and information they keep, it has become essential for all enterprises to have physical security covering the enterprise and network security covering internal network access and its periphery. Large enterprises tend to have their own internal security groups, which monitor network access within the company and also monitor the surrounding network continuously. Having internal security with an in-house security team is costly and this level of investment is not possible for smaller enterprises. These enterprises hence have to depend on an external security-monitoring group or company to handle the physical security within the enterprise through network connected security devices. Such groups have to have the ability to access, configure and monitor the networked devices and access monitoring devices installed within the network perimeter of the enterprise used to monitor the physical security of the LANs. Besides computers the networked devices on the networked end user devices (EUDs) include wide variety of devices such as media servers, monitoring and control devices for energy management and devices for physical security monitoring such as IP cameras, network video recorders and access control devices.
Typically, the security monitoring companies handle security for multiple enterprises simultaneously. The monitoring of the physical security devices in these cases is done via the internet. Hence the security companies require access to any secure local area networks (LANs) that the enterprise has, and the ability to connect to the end customer specific security devices or end user devices (EUD), installed within the enterprise, for the purpose of monitoring and control. Secure LANs typically control access to the units and devices in the LAN from outside with firewalls and other network security software to protect the connected devices and systems. In order to access devices for control from outside the edge router, that is the interface between the secure LAN and the internet, reconfiguration of the edge device is essential. This has multiple issues during installation and configuration of the end user devices. Firstly, there is a need to obtain an address for each EUD. If a static address is to be used, then there is the need to obtain the static internet protocol (IP) address and an associated fully qualified domain name (FQDN). If a dynamic IP address is to be used, it is obtained from the internet service provider (ISP), and in addition a dynamic domain name server or System (DNS) address is also needed. Secondly, there is a need to enable connection to each of the EUDs. This requires opening certain/multiple ports on the edge routers facing the internet and forwarding these ports to the end customer devices. For example, if a web server or processor is running on the end-customer device, then port 80 of the router facing the internet should be forwarded to the device.
In certain high security systems, secure one to one connections are established between a device outside the secure LAN to a device within the LAN by establishing a secure data pipe between the two device entities. These pipes called virtual private networks (VPNs) are able to provide connections between individual devices with high security. The typical use of these VPNs is for secure communication purposes. The current VPNs still require individual connection through available ports on the edge routers and have the same limitations and impact on LAN.
There are several issues associated with port forwarding in networks to achieve connectivity. Multiple devices cannot use the same IP address and therefore multiple IP addresses have to be acquired from the ISP. For example, if two web servers based EUDs are located inside the customer premises, then only one of them can be visible using the default hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) via the port. The second web server has to run on a different port and thus cannot be accessed from a web client without modifying the uniform resource locator (URL), i.e, adding another port to the URL. Opening ports on the routers is a security risk that is difficult for the enterprise to accept—open ports allow hackers a chance to get in without being stopped by the firewall security protection. This means the end customer devices should be able to run firewalls to prevent hackers from entering the system. This makes the end customer devices more expensive and even then the security provided is not strong. Typically if the router administration is handled by the ISP or a network administrator, they may not be willing or available for installation work without additional payment, and hence additional cost. Opening ports needs technically qualified people who know networking protocols (what type of port to open etc.) and the router configuration details. Since connection using port forwarding is a one to one connection, in order to connect using port forwarding, web server based end customer devices have to be installed directly behind the edge router facing the internet. Hence there is a limit to the number of end customer devices that can be connected, as port availability is limited on the edge routers. If a customer already has a complex network topology with multiple routers in the network, then installation and configuration of the end customer devices in the system are very complex using the port forwarding method.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram 100 of a current installation of end customer devices 104a, 104b, 104c, within a secure LAN 101. The secure LAN 101 has an edge router 103 providing connectivity to the internet 110. Three end customer devices with processors 104a, 104b, 104c are inside the secure LAN 101 perimeter. A monitor controller 115 outside the secure LAN 101 is used to configure, monitor and control these secure devices 104a, 104b, 104c. In order for the monitor controller to connect to the end customer devices (EUDs) 104a, 104b, 104c inside the secure LAN 101 via the internet 110 it is necessary for each EUD to be connected to a forwarded port, device 104a connected via the forwarded port 102a of the edge router, device 104b connected via the forwarded port 102b, device 104c connected via forwarded port 102c, on the edge router 103. This port forwarding eliminates the checking and access control provided by the firewall 107 at the edge router 103 creating security risk to the secure LAN 101. Further in order for the monitor controller to access the respective forwarded ports 102a, 102b and 102c individual URLs enabling connection 111a, 111b, 111c, through the internet 110 are necessary. Hence these connections are considered as independent connections 111a, 111b, 111c respectively through the internet 110. As the number of end customer devices increase and multiple LANs of an enterprise are covered this type of installation becomes very complicated and resource intensive as shown. It also increases the security risk to the enterprise.
Hence it would be advantageous in any network to have a different and easier way to install and configure the EUDs and provide access to them via the edge router for monitoring and control from outside the LAN through the internet. It would be of additional advantage if multiple devices can be accessed for monitoring and control simultaneously without tying up additional ports on the edge router and enabling independent URLs for establishing the connections. It would be further advantageous to eliminate the need for port forwarding at the edge routers to eliminate the security concerns of the enterprise. It would be further advantageous to have the capability to continuously monitor the system performance and health once connections are established.